


Hello

by tamoruu



Series: JIGYU STORIES [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chapter Related, High School, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoruu/pseuds/tamoruu
Summary: He was so happy that day until he met someone.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic around 2 years ago before i entered college. so i'm sorry if there's a bad grammar. and tell me what should i improve and do with my next works! thanks for reading!

 

 

Something felt different today as Mingyu walked to his class while humming to his favorite song, sometimes whistling. He was so happy, maybe there was no homework for today or because his class-chairman said that their biology teacher would absent due to her healthy.

“Yo wassup.” Someone patted his shoulder. He jumped a little.

“What the hell!” He titled his head and found Seungcheol behind him, and he found Hansol, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo. His bestfriend.

Seungcheol grinned as they started to walk again.

 

***

 

“Wow you have free time today. Bless you.” Wonwoo responsed after heard that Mingyu’s Biology teacher would absent, followed by Hansol nod. Mingyu smiled imagining his free time, at least he can spare his free time with sleep. last night he stayed up all night because he lost on PES game and played those game over and over again.

“You know we got Mr. Park -Physics Teacher- today, how i wish he won’t scold me because my final score.” Seungkwan started to intertwined his own hand. Hansol and Mingyu chuckled, then Seungcheol hitted Seungkwan with spoon.

 

“Don’t you know, my classmates said that we will have a transfer student.” Wonwoo started while put something to his mouth. Everyone started to paying their attention to Wonwoo, except Kim Mingyu he was just too busy imagining sleep at class.

 

***

 

It was just a dream, just a dream. It repeated like a thousand times on Mingyu’s head. His chairman lied. His biological teacher was absent but he didn’t tell them there will be another teacher to take the responsibility. A sigh out from his mouth. He felt so sleepy. But, Fuck his life. from their school’s teachers why should they picked Min Yoongi as their substitute teacher. The most annoyingly teacher, and the most boring teacher. He raised his right hand in the air, and just a second his classmates glanced at him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Min can i go to the toilet?” His teacher shrugged his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows at the same time. He fucking hate his teacher’s pale skin, he was so envy. How could an ahjussi like him has a pale skin meanwhile he has a well-tanned skin.

“I give you five mins kid.” as Mr. Min responsed Mingyu already run to the toilets.

Actually, he lied. He didn’t want to go to the toilets, he just wanted to runaway from his teacher. Bored, sleepy, and hungry of course. A long sigh came from his mouth again as he leaned at the bench near the toilets, he tried to close his eyes, tried to sleep but opened his eyes again when he knew that someone walked in front of him. A light brown haired boy, shorter boy walked right in front of him. He stood up as the light brown haired boy walked away from his place. He felt that his heart was beating so fast, and suddenly it hurts him. He thought he know that boy, he felt that he already know that boy for a couple years ago. He clutched his chest.

Something bad gonna happen. He mumbled.

 

***

The bells rang echoing the whole school as the students run from their class to the canteen. It was a lunchtime. Mingyu looks so desperate because he couldn’t rest. Thanks to God his height help him so much, he was so lazy to find his friends at the canteen but he just need to tilt his head and there he found a bunch of stupid kids eat their lunch. He went straight to the kids, leaned his head to the table.

 

“Aha i heard that Mr. Min was your substitute teacher. Ah bless you Kim Mingyu.” mocked Seungcheol poking the younger’s cheeks with his pen.

“if i were you i might burning down this school and go home then sleep.” added Hansol chewing his lunch. The others kids laughed.

“I’m not in the mood of joking with you. Shut up.” Mingyu raised his head then leaned back again. And everyone started to ignore the sleepy Mingyu.

“Hey guys did you know the transfered student? he was so cool.” Wonwoo said a little bit hyped. Mingyu half asleep, but still heard what his friend say about the transferred student.

“Really? How’s cool?” Seungkwan responsed. Mingyu started to peek his friends, tried to hear what his friends talking about.

“He was short has a light brown hair, thats cool. Kinda-sassy that’s it.” Wonwoo describe, Hansol chuckled then Mingyu raised his eyebrows. Short, light brown he said? Wonwoo’s description kind of same with the one he met at the toilets. When that boy walked his heart was beating so fast. He clutched his chest again.

“Look he’s with Soonyoung and Seokmin there.” Wonwoo pointed at the boy with the other two boys standing beside him, it just two bench from their place. Everyone looked at the place where Wonwoo pointed at, Mingyu either. Everyone opened their eyes. Amazed.

“he’s so adorable.” Seungcheol murmured. Yes of course they acted like that. Pale skin, beautiful face shape and it makes him cuter, tiny, and his light brown hair suited him so much.

 

“Yah Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin come here.” Seungkwan shouted and everyone in the canteen glimpsed at Seungkwan.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol murmured while hitting the younger’s arms.

“Guys you look so dumb.” Seungkwan mocked, scooping something to his mouth.

 

And not so far away Soonyoung and Seokmin shared a glance.

“What the hell is he doing” Soonyoung shouted, kinda shy because everyone at the canteen looked at him.

“Well let’s go.” Seokmin asked, but Soonyoung act like a little bit uneasy because Seungkwan’s act and he was with a new transferred student.

“No. I’m okay.” the boy turned, ready to find an empty place for him.

“No-no you go with us. We gonna acquaint you with them. They are our bestfriends.” Seokmin started to walk followed by Soonyoung and they walked to Seungkwan’s group table.

“How can you’re not ask him to eat with us.” Seungcheol hitted Soonyoung’s butt. Soonyoung grinned and patted his butt.

“We were looking for you.” Seokmin put his plate on the table. Wonwoo made a weird gesture with his eyebrows and everyone tried to catch what he said. As everyone pay their attention to Wonwoo, Mingyu couldn’t stop staring at the transferred boy. He felt he already know this boy, he was not a stranger for him.

“he didn’t like noisy place?” Seungkwan opened his mouth but suddenly Hansol covered the boy’s mouth, followed by everyone’s death glare.

“I’m sorry Jihoonie he always act like that, i’m a little bit timid if you don’t like him.” Soonyoung explained with a little laugh out from his mouth.

“Ah you haven’t intro yourself to us.” Seungcheol asked and pointed his spoon at the boy. The transferred boy nodded.

“I’m Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. Since i’m new here and can not socialize well please understand me.” Mingyu’s eyes widened as the boy said that his name was Jihoon.

 

Some painful memories played in Mingyu’s head.

A boy has same height as him, watched him crying under a tree. He was crying too.

“Hyung…” He said, but the other boy pretend to didn’t hear him and he turned away, leave him. Alone.

 

Mingyu stood up and leave their friends there. Without gave any reasons he just leave.

“Mingyu where are you going?” Seokmin shouted but no response. Jihoon choked then looked at Mingyu’s back.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked, Jihoon nodded.

 

***

 

Jihoon already shake his head for a thousand times today. Leaned back at his chair and pretending to hear what his teacher explain a chemical reaction between Chloride and alkaline. He must be wrong, he was not Mingyu. That Mingyu. He told to himself. How much people in korea which have Mingyu as his name?

 

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo patted his shoulder, he was surprised and glanced at the other boy. Woonwoo grinned.

“sorry.” Wonwoo responsed and back to stare his teacher who still explain about chemical thingy.

Jihoon could not stop thinking about the taller boys who leave them at the canteen before. He felt his heart swaying when he leave them. Was he Minggu? Minggu was his favorite nickname to a kid who named Kim Mingyu, his past neighbors and bestfriend. But was him? His curiosity led him to patted Wonwoo’s tight.

Wonwoo tilted his head, gave the other boy ‘whats wrong’ expression. Jihoon gulped his own saliva. Nervous. He was not the type of curios-people.

“Who is the name of the taller boy which leave us at the canteen before?” Jihoon tried. Wonwoo opened his mouth, tried to swallow Jihoon’s question. Wonwoo nodded then.

“He’s Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Why?” Wonwoo asnwered. Jihoon dropped his jaw, his eyes suddenly went wider.

Kim Mingyu he said? Is that seriously Kim Mingyu? Or he just another boy who has same name with his Minggu? He clutched his chest and looked at the ceiling.

 

***

School has ended. Everyone packed their own things to their bag, then run to the corridor. But that was not Jihoon’s type running to the corridor fight with everyone to reach the school’s gate. That was a no no.

“You’re not going home?” Wonwoo’s voice cracked the quiet atmosphere in his classroom. Sigh came out from his mouth then he tilted his head.

“when you could wait why need to jostling to each other?” Jihoon shrugged his shoulder. Wonwoo laughed then wrapped the other boy’s neck with his arms.

“Yup let’s meet my friends. Come on.” And Jihoon ended up dragged by Wonwoo to somewhere, he didn’t know where it is but it seems like a backyard school but not.

 

“Hey guys look Jihoon’s here.” Wonwoo shouted while waved his hand to a bunch of boys which sat under a tree and there was a bench and table. Jihoon observed the kids he counted them, and as soon as he finish counting he opened his mouth.

‘Wow twelve’

 

“That’s a new transferred boy really? wow he’s so cute.” a cute boy shouted when he saw Jihoon and run over him.

“Chan behave.” A beautiful angel boy look-alike throwed a paper scrumble. And followed by the other boy’s laugh except one boy. He wears a blue jacket and stared at the ground for a long time. Jihoon knew who he is, that was a guy who leave them before. Wonwoo dragged Jihoon to join the other.

“Well this is our group dont suprise we could seen together and sometimes not. And we love whining so much, most of us. And you could find more when you know us. Don’t disgust.” Seokmin explained then big smile tucked on his face. Jihoon nodded like a lost puppy. He was so happy, this is the first time since he could talk with some boys. After that moment, the moment that changed everything on his life. He couldn’t socialize well after that time, and that’s why he likes to be alone, and didn’t talk too much. But not this day.

Everyone started to introduce theirselves. Chan, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun, Myeonghao, and the other already intro theirselves when they ate together at the canteen.

 

“You haven’t intro yourself right?” Seokmin asked to Mingyu which is busy with his phone. Didn’t hear what his friend said. Or pretend to didn’t hear what Seokmin said. Until Jeonghan slapped Mingyu’s hand.

“Ouch. It hurts hyung.” Mingyu whined. Everyone looked at Mingyu, including Jihoon.

“Did i do something wrong?” he shrugged his shoulder, back at his activity busy with his phone.

Seungcheol choked and hit Mingyu’s head.

“Listen do you think phone is more important?” Seungcheol murmured. That time Mingyu’s heart was swaying he didn’t know why, but when he looked at Jihoon his heart felt more swaying. It was sick. So he just pretending to stared at the ground or his phone and didn’t talk too much. But he couldn’t keep it. Finally he stood up against Jihoon. A bittersmile tucked on his face.

 

“Hello, I’m Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu overing his right hand to Jihoon. Jihoon took hand and smiled.

“Hello. Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.”

 


End file.
